Kuja's Angels
by Sita 900
Summary: A spin-off of Charlies Angels(the movie). Seifer, Sephiroth, and Cloud are the cute little Angels while Kuja is Charlie. Can they save their kidnapped friends in time?? Please R and R!!


Kuja's Angels  
  
  
**Girl power music plays. Three outlined figures are shown. They are dancing around in tight clothing and high heels. Suddenly, one becomes visible.**  
  
~~!!!!CLOUD STRIFE!!!!~~  
**Cloud dances about in tight leather pants and a sky blue tube top. He wears black high-heels and wears bright red lipstick and blush. Another figure is shown.**  
  
~~!!!!SEIFER ALMASY!!!!~~  
**Seifer struts his stuff in strappy red high-heels and tight leather pants. He wears a shimmery red shirt that unzips very low. He bats his eyes at the camera in red eye shadow and pink lipstick. The last figure comes out.**  
  
~~!!!!SEPHIROTH!!!!~~  
**Sephiroth blows kisses with purply-pink lipstick. He wears a one-shoulder green shirt and sexy black high heels. Like the other two, he wears tight leather pants.**  
  
**All three of the boys pull out guns and pose as the title flashes up.**  
  
~~!!!!KUJA'S ANGELS!!!!~~  
  
...start...  
  
**Cloud, Seifer, and Sephiroth walk into an office room in the building. Squall is sitting at a desk, eating a sandwich.**  
Cloud: Hey Squally! Whatcha doin'?  
Squall: Eating a sandwich. It's really good. **Takes a bite.**  
Cloud: Can I have a bite? **Bats eyes.**  
Squall: No. **Takes another bite.**  
  
~Meanwhile, Seifer and Sephiroth are arguing.~  
  
Seifer: Mine are firmer!  
Sephiroth: No, mine are!  
Seifer: Mine!  
Sephiroth: Mine!  
Seifer: Tee-hee! Cloud! Whose breasts are firmer? Mine?  
Sephiroth: Or mine?  
Cloud: **Giggles** You guys! You both have firm breasts! I can't pick!  
Seifer: **Glares at Sephiroth**  
Sephiroth: **Glares at Seifer.**  
  
~A voice booms over the loud speaker.~  
  
Voice: Good morning, Angels!  
**The three sit on the couch.**  
Cloud, Sephiroth, and Seifer: Good morning, Kuja!  
Kuja: I have a mission for you, Angels. Take a look at this tape while I explain.  
**Their TV turns on, and it shows two men kissing.**  
Kuja: This is Zell and Zidane. They are lovers, as you can see. But one day something dreadful happened.  
**Two people dressed in black run in and kidnap the two boys.**  
Kuja: They were kidnapped! Angels, you must find them and save them! Good luck!  
**The intercom turns off. A voice on the videotape comes in.**  
Voice On Tape: This tape will self-destruct... NOW! **Boom.**  
**All three of the guy's stand.**  
Cloud: Let's go boys!  
Seifer: Let's kick butt! Tee-hee!  
Sephiroth: Oh yeah!  
**They link arms and leave together.**  
Squall: Don't die! ...I hope they do...  
  
~~Meanwhile...~~  
  
Masked Person #1: Ready?  
Masked Person #2: Oh yeah.  
Zell: Eeeeeeggghh! Nooooo!  
Zidane: Mommy help meeeeee!  
  
~~Later~~  
  
**The three boys have just swam a large lake to a dark old fort thing on an island. They climb out of the water.** Cloud: That was a long swim, huh??  
Seifer: We can hack it! Tee-hee!  
Sephiroth: Yeah!  
**They begin to strip down out of their suits.**  
Cloud: Yes! Let's just take off our clothes in an unknown enemy area!  
Seifer and Sephy: Yeah!  
**They finish getting naked, and quickly pull on their regular clothes and apply make-up. They march into the old fort thing. Suddenly, a Japanese evil person runs up.**  
Japanese Evil Person: Waaaah! You no go further! I know... KUNG FU!!!  
Seifer: Really!? Tee-hee! Me too! Cool!!  
**Seifer kicks the guy weakly. The guy dies.**  
Sephiroth: Good job, boy friend!  
Seifer: Tee-hee! Thanks!  
**They hug.**  
Cloud: No time for that! Those masked people are here!  
M.P #2: You'll never get Zell and Zidane back!  
M.P #1: Yeah! So get outta here!  
**The two masked people do some VERY impressive fighting techniques.**  
Cloud: No! Well! Well! Uh, uh! Seifer knows Kung Fu!  
Seifer: Tee-hee! Yeah! I do!  
**Seifer gives the air a very lame-ass kick.**  
M.P #1: They are strong!  
M.P #2: Run away!  
**The masked people run away. Cloud, Sephiroth, and Seifer untie Zell and Zidane.**  
Zell: Seifer! **Sobs into his pretty shirt.** it was awful!  
Sephiroth: What did they do to you?  
Zidane: They made us break up with each other! Noooo!  
Cloud: Um, you CAN be back together now.  
Zell: Really? AWSOME!  
**Zell and Zidane kiss...**  
  
~~Later.~~  
  
Kuja: Great work, Angels. The lovers are back safely home. You do an excellent job.  
Cloud: Well, duh!  
Seifer: Of course, Tee-Hee!  
Sephiroth: No problem!  
**The three guys link arms and leave the office building. They then go out onto the beach and play in the waters.**  
  
The End of the show!  
  
~~!!!!Thank you for watching Kuja's Angels! Join us next week for another thrilling episode! ....What... Wait!! ...Sorry, folks. The show's been cancelled! So, I'll never see you again! Buh-bye!!!!~~ 


End file.
